Drama central
by dirtdiva94
Summary: A gilr falls for a maffia thug who abuses her but she can't leave because she loves him and even though he pften leaves her injured he would never allow her any harm from anyone outside this world


"That was so much fun! I don't know why we don't go clubbing more," I said out of breath as I stumbled out of the club.

"Well I know why," Emily laugh.

"Don't even start."

We hadn't even made it across the street when I saw trouble walking towards us. Four large guys were walking towards Em and I, I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized who it was. But once I saw the expression on his face my breath came up short.

"I think I'm going to go wait in the dinner over there, I will see you later," Emily whispered as she casually walked away. The four men were only a few feet away now.

"Go with her E make sure she gets home okay," Fenix commanded.

"Sure thing boss," E walked by me brushing my shoulder with his "you're in for it now," he whispered as he caught up to Emily.

Before I could greet Fenix he grabbed me by my arm and was dragging me into the dark alley way.

"Fenix stop, let go," I said as he threw me against the dirty wall.

"What were you doing dancing with those guys back there, I didn't realize my girl was such a slut," he boomed.

"It was only dancing, I told you I like to dance, and you said to have fun so that's what I did," I replied.

Fenix grabbed both my arms and he crushed them against the wall his hands keeping them there. He used his 5 inch height gain to intimidate me. He lowered his face, causing me to break into instant tears, from the pain in my arms and the fear I felt.

"What you need to be doing is apologizing."

"I'm sorry," I blubbered out.

"Are you?" he asked pressing even harder on my arms. His muscles not even flaring because he was so strong.

"Stop, your going to break my arm," I begged.

Fenix pressed even harder, I cried out in pain, and he finally let go. Having no strength in them they fell to my hips. I looked up at him with nothing but terror in my eyes. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back to were the other two guys waited. I recognized one of them. Jamal was hard to see because he blended in with the darkness, and the other one I had never seen before. Fenix stopped when we had reached them and threw me down onto the street.

"I'm sorry," I whispered threw my chattering teeth.

"E will take Emily home," Fenix replied looking towards Jamal. "Let's get out of here. Jamal and the new guy got into Jamal's car and Fenix started to walk towards his.

"Wait!" I said after a hush of silence. "Don't leave," my voice whim ping out in the end followed by more tears. I was too weak and to scared to move. Fenix turned back towards me and grabbed me by my arm again this time helping me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I copied him. He walked me to his car supporting most of my weight, which was no bother to him. When we reached the passengers' side he opened my door for me but rather than get in I turned and wrapped my arms around Fenix's neck. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. He responded by crushing my body to his car, and kissing me hard. Tears rolled down my cheek from the pain in my back. He broke away only moving an inch or so away from my face.

"Get in," he said releasing me and walking around to get in the driver's seat. I got in the car without a word whipped my tears away and waited for him to start the car. When he turned the key, music started blaring though the speakers I almost jumped out of my seat it scared me so bad. I knew not to complain or touch the volume. Thankfully he adjusted the music so it was barely noticeable. He put the car in gear, and drove onto the main road. After a minute or so he laid his hand on the divider, palm up. I gently put my hand in his. He squeezed it tightly for a second and then just held onto it with his normal firm grip.

The rest of the ride was silence, Fenix wasn't much of a talker, and he was more physical. We reached his apartment within thirty minutes of leaving the club parking lot. Jamal, E, and the new guy were waiting outside for us. Fenix parked, released my hand and got out of the car. I waited, and Fenix came and opened my car door and helped me out. He put his arm over my shoulder and we all walked towards the front door of the complex like nothing had happened.

"Did you drive Emily home in my car?" I asked my voice back to normal. I knew that once Fenix had forgiven me it was best to act like nothing had happened.

"No, we took my car, yours is still at the club," E replied.

"Don't worry you won't be needing your car," Fenix said commanding attention with his voice. He was letting me know that I was on restriction now only to go with him or one of his guys. It was one of my least favorite restrictions. We had reached the elevator when Fenix broke away from me.

"Shane take Kay up to my room and keep her there, make sure she's visible at all times," Fenix said. A frown crossed my face.

"Don't leave," I frowned playfully.

"It will only be for a little while. Then me and you alone all night."

I smiled put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss, the elevator was open, Shane waiting inside for me. I turned and got in waved bye to Fenix, then the doors closed. Shane put his arm around me as soon as the elevator started moving.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked. I tried to break away but like Fenix Shane was also very muscular.

He roughly pulled me in front of him, and he slid his hands onto my hips, my back was facing him, so all I could do was see our reflection in the metal elevator doors.

"You let all those guys at the club rub against you, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I went ahead and did it," he laughed.

"Did you see what Fenix did to me back there, I can only imagine what he's going to do to the guys I danced with, I know that's what he's doing now. You being the new guy and everything I suggest you get your hands off me," I said trying to remove his hands. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"You're not going to complain, E and Jamal told me how frisky they get with you and you never tell Felix. So I think you're not going to do or say anything," Shane breathed in my ear. He took one of his hands off my hip and slid it onto my ass.

"Stop!" I insisted. The elevator doors opened and Jamal waited at the opening.

"Getting to know the new guy I see," he laugh.

I turned and walked out Shane not touching me at all know, I wrapped my arm around Jamal to make sure Shane had no chance, and he walked me down to the end of the hall and opened the door to Felix's apartment.

"Did Shane need some help on his first babysitting assignment?" I asked sneering at Shane. I crashed onto the couch Jamal sat on the chair right across from me and Shane sat down next to me. I got up and sat on Jamal's lap, he welcomed me with open arms. He placed a hand around my stomach, and I settled in to his arms comfortably.

"Boss wanted me to make sure nothing was broken on you, he threw you around pretty good back there. You deserved it for dancing like a stripper," he said continuing to laugh.

"Well, you can see nothings broken," I smiled. I glared over at Shane, and that set him into motion.

"Jamal what do I have to do to get the princesses attention like you?" Shane asked.

"You have to be good looking first of all," Jamal and I both laughed. "You also got to be ripped like myself." Jamal flexed his arm and I wrapped my hands around his muscle for dramatic effect. "Most importantly you have to be an over aggressive prick like boss. She loves when you get really physical, you saw back there how boss treated her then what does she do, begs him not to leave her," Jamal and Shane laughed at that one.

I got up Jamal not bothering to stop me. "You definitely have the prick part down," I said slapping Jamal in the chest. He continued to laugh. I started to leave but had to stop when Jamal stated the horrible truth.

"Well I suppose I will leave you and Shane alone if I'm such a bother to you."

I smiled and turned back around. "I was just kidding, you know I cant resist you." I stood there hoping Jamal would be nice. Thankfully he opened his arms and I sat back down with him.

"That's what I thought," he snickered.

"Now I see how you do it," Shane smiled.

Jamal smiled back, and then I could hear the door being unlocked. Shane automatically straightened up and then looked over me and Jamal. I however didn't move and neither did Jamal. Felix came through the door. I casually got out of Jamal's arms once Felix had seen us and walked over to him.

"My jackets in my car, Jamal was keeping me warm. Its so cold in here," I smiled.

"I'm sure that's what he was doing." he replied back sarcastically winking at Jamal.

"Now you can keep me warm," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down kissed me then slid his hands till they were on my ass and lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him still kissing, my leather skirt ripped slightly in the process.

"Go put on your white skirt, there is a limo in the front were going out of town," Felix said still holding onto me. He kissed me once more then gently dropped me to my feet. I glanced over to see Shane staring.

"Oh I forgot you were here," I said laughing I could here Jamal and even Felix laughing slightly as I went in to change.

"Guess she doesn't like you to much," Felix said still laughing. I didn't hear a response from Shane. I quickly changed my shirt ran a brush threw my hair a few times and bounced back into the room. I jumped back into Felix's arms a started right back to wear I had left. He walked us out of the room, Jamal and Shane following us. When we reached the elevator we stopped kissing just long enough for me to tell Jamal and Shane to catch the next elevator. When we had made it out of the elevator, Shane and Jamal and E were waiting for us. Felix had to put me down to give them some orders.

"Shane is going to drive behind us and Jamal and E in front of us," he said looking towards me.

"Shane's coming?" I asked in a distasteful tone.

"If your going to bitch about it then he can ride in the limo with you and I will drive my car," Felix responded seriously.

"Alright alright, I climbed into the limo and waited for Felix.

The limo was a little surprising. It only had two seats in it the rest was just a giant open floor. I had seen this before Felix had been driving a stubborn client to the airport and decided to beat him down, there wasn't a lot of room, so after that Felix had custom made this limo. I didn't understand why we were taking it though. Seconds later Felix climbed in and the limo, the driver took off towards the freeway. Felix put one arm around my shoulder and the other on the inside of my thigh. I leaned into him, getting comfortable.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute of silence.

Felix shifted me so I was on his lap eye level with him, rather than answer he just started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. I laughed after a few minutes, I leaned away to take a breath.

"Okay so really, where are we going?" I asked again.

Felix rolled his head back and laughed. "It's a surprise."

I leaned my head against Felix's shoulder and inhaled his colon. A rich pine fresh smell flooded through my nose. "Are we leaving the country?"

Felix sigh, "It's a surprise, now stop worrying about it."

I tried my best to relax, and once I had finally been able to relax I fell asleep in Felix's strong arms.

I rolled over onto my side in a daze, I was surprised to find myself wrapped in a warm blanket, and having my head be on a soft fluffy pillow rather than Felix's shoulder. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and sat forward. To my immediate surprise I found that I was not alone. Shane was staring at me, he was leaning against the door in the middle of the small room I was in.

"What are you doing here? Get out," I sigh.

"Just making sure you don't get hurt, you know another babysitting job," he laughed. "Nice Pajamas," he added.

I looked down and found that he was right I was wearing a baby blue silk tank top with white lace with matching silk blue shorts, rather than the skirt and tee shirt I had been wearing when I had fallen asleep. I just rolled my eyes at him so he wouldn't know I had just realized my change of clothes. "Where am I?"

"We are on your boyfriends private jet, pretty fancy right?" he smiled still leaning on the door.

"What's gotten into you? You seem… nice," I laughed.

"Well I though it might be nice if you didn't hate me, boss wants you to like me so I thought I should give it a try."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the pillow. "I knew you were a jerk but I didn't think you were such a bitch," I laughed more to myself. "I mean really your acting like a pansy because your boss told you to be nicer, ha what a joke that is."

There was silence and before I could get up to see what he was doing I felt him standing next to me. He starred down to me and right as I was about to move, he grabbed both my arms in one of his fists. He squeezed them tighter and tighter until I couldn't help a tear that rolled out of my eye. I didn't say anything because I knew that nothing I could say would help, he was on a power trip trying to show me how strong he was compared to how week and fragile I was.

"Who's the bitch now?" he asked smiling.

I paused a moment, "Still you," I smiled back. Felix walked over and grabbed Shane by the shoulder and threw him back, because Shane had suck a tight grip on my arms I fell off the bed, as Shane went flying across the room, smashing into a small glass table, it shattered sending glass everywhere. Felix grabbed me by my arms and helped me up, he placed me gently on the bed (or what he thought was gently) and walked over to Shane.

"Get out," he said. Shane got up and walked out of the room, Felix waited until he had closed the door before he began to walk out also.

"Don't leave," I smiled.

"Just one minute," he smiled back.

He walked out and closed the door behind him, I listened hard but couldn't hear anything, after a moment I gave up, looked at my bruised arms and collapsed back onto the satin sheets. I starred aimlessly at the ceiling as I waited for Fenix to come back. I decided to look out the window to see the clouds, I walked over to the small window, pulled the shade back and starred out at the gray sky. It was so beautiful, I just starred threw the window until I heard the door open. Fenix walked in and smiled, I walked slowly over to him. I stopped a few inches away to make sure that I hadn't some how gotten in trouble, he opened his arms and I gladly entered his iron grip.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Better now thanks."

Fenix put one hand on my blue shorts and picked me up in one swift movement, so that I was eye level with him. He paused for a moment "You look good."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He walked over to the bed our lips still together, he broke away and sat me lightly on the far side of the bed, he sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his massive arm.

"Most people don't have mornings like this," I laughed

"Well, most people don't have me as a boyfriend," he smiled.

"Fair enough. I think it's more than a fair trade, your worth it."

"You know what else most people don't get?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"Most people don't get to spend Christmas in New York, in the Plaza Hotel."

I looked up, with nothing but shock on my face. I stood up, Fenix still on the bed I put both hands on Fenix's shoulders. "Are you telling me that we are spending Christmas in New York City?" I asked, excitement now covering my face.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Fenix responded without a smile, I looked at him my smile fading for just a second before he grabbed me and rolled me onto my back, him on top of me. "Yes we are spending Christmas in New York, just like you have always wanted," he said leaning down to kiss me, then he got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Get dressed we will be landing in an hour and you need to eat breakfast, and make sure you dress warm it's snowing." He walked out and I put a pillow over my face so I could scream into it.

"A white Christmas, in New York City! Ah, I can't believe it!" I whispered to myself. I hoped out of bed to see what my clothing situation was. I opened the suit case that was in the corner there was a black leather jacket, a yellow skirt, a red puffy snow jacket, and a pair of jeans in this small suit case. I went and looked in the closet and found a whit thermal shirt and put it on then I grabbed a more stylish Christmas shirt and put it on along with jeans and black boots. I walked out of the room, to find E, Fenix, Jamal, and Shane playing cards, I noticed Shane had a black eye, I smiled to myself then proceeded to greet everyone.

"Morning Jamal," I said leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweet stuff," he replied pecking my cheek.

"Morning E," I said leaning over to hug E. E had a girl so he didn't feel the need to be so touchy with me, I felt bad that he hardly ever got to see her because he was always working for Fenix.

"Good morning Kay, you look nice," he responded.

"Thank you." I went and sat in Fenix's lap giving him a kiss as well. He put his cards down and I turned to see why.

"It is rude to greet everyone but Shane, I shouldn't have to tell you," he said angrily. I sigh and got up.

"Morning Shane," I breathed leaning in to give him a peck just as I had with Jamal. He had no hesitation in giving me a kiss.

"Morning," is all he said.

Slightly mad at Fenix I was going to get some hot chocolate rather than sit back in his lap, but when I walked by him he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. "Don't tell me your upset," he said with a look.

I smiled, "I was just going to make some hot chocolate, then I was going to come right back."

"Alright." he said. I decided it would be better if I didn't get up, Fenix picked up his cards and the guys continued to play, after a while I started getting hungry so I got up and made some pancakes, and had a glass of orange juice, after I finished getting ready doing my hair and makeup when I had just finished with straightening my hair the pilot came on.

"We are preparing to descend please take a seat and fasten your seat belts, thank you." I walked out to where the guys were still deep into there game of poker, they were arguing about what to do now because they couldn't finish with the plane descending.

"Kay who has more chips?" Jamal asked. Before I had met Fenix I was a black Jack dealer, so I could count up the guy chips a lot faster than they could. I walked over counted the stacks of chips and announced the winner.

"E wins." I said.

Jamal threw his cards down on the table and got up. "What a joke," he said.

Fenix put his cards down and reached out for me, I came and sat with him. He placed his arms securely around me. "Are you my seat belt?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "I will be safer in your arms then some lame seat belt, that none of you guys wear anyways."

I felt the plane descending, I kept trying to pop my ears every few minutes, but I couldn't always do it, Fenix laughed at me. Eventually we had made our landing and we were officially aloud to get off the plane.

"I'm so excited, I can't believe were spending the holidays in New York," I squealed as I ran to grab the red jacket out of the suit case so I could get off the plane.

Fenix was waiting at the plane's exit for me I made sure my cell phone was in my pocket and took his hand and we got off the plane. We spent the next two hours in traffic and getting checked into our hotel.

The hotel was beyond beautiful, I famous plaza hotel that I had always read about in magazines the place celebrities stayed when they came into town. Every part of the hotel was grand and amazing. When we made it up to our room there was no let down there like the rest of the hotel our room was jaw dropping. Fenix didn't bring any luggage so I wondered what we were going to be wearing for the rest of our trip.

"No clothes?" I asked.

"Your going shopping and you can buy the clothes you need," he smiled.

"Is that my Christmas present because Christmas Eve is tomorrow," I smiled

"It is part two; New York was part one of your Christmas present."

"How many parts are there?" I asked dyeing to know, Christmas was my absolute favorite holiday, besides my birthday but I was the only one who considered my birthday a holiday.

"It's a surprise," Fenix answered.

"Okay, but you have to tell me some of the stuff was doing so I know what to buy," I grinned.

"Alright, you won't need anything to fancy, we are spending a lot of time outside so you will need to be warm, and get four outfits, one for tonight, tomorrow during the day, and a different one for night. And a special Christmas outfit, and the fourth is a gift you can buy an outfit to take home and where out there," he grinned.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the entire world?" I asked.

"Yes I have heard that, now I have some business to take care of so Shane will take you shopping."

My immediate reaction was a frown, but I changed it right away knowing that I would be in a ridiculous amount of trouble if I complained. "Okay that sounds fair, but you're not going to be doing business the whole time were out here right? I mean it is Christmas weekend."

"Don't worry today is the only day," he gave me a kiss. "I will see you for dinner at seven," he handed me his black credit card. "Have some fun, and don't forget that you have to get Shane a gift I know you already have mine, E's and Jamal's but get Shane one to alright? And be nice about it," he said getting ready to leave.

"Fenix, are you just giving the guys money for their gifts?" I asked with a grimace.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he laughed.

"I think it would be really sweet if you flew out Steph and surprised E. It would suck to spend the holidays without your girl," I suggested.

"E knows that working for me means he has to make sacrifices, I worked hard to get to the top and get privileges like bringing my girl on the road," Fenix responded glaring at me.

"I know that's why it would be so sweet, and you can hire strippers for the other two to make it even, just think about it okay?"

He just nodded. I spent the next several hours shopping with Shane he didn't say much I would ask his occasional opinion on how something looked, he pick out his own gift a fancy watch that he seemed exited about. I could tell Shane coming with me was a punishment because he was bored and wasn't shy about hiding it. After we had finished going through the makeup department, it was almost seven O' clock.

"Ready to take me back I need to get ready," I said as we walked out of a shoe store.

"I was ready an hour ago, but sure lets go now," Shane sighed.

"You sure have been awfully nice to me today, didn't like getting pushed around much did you? Boss is pretty freaking strong isn't he?" I giggled.

We had just gotten into a cab, I expected that he would get angry but he seemed deep in thought like he hadn't heard me at all. After a minute he turned and looked at me.

"Plaza hotel please," he said to the cab driver, I sigh with relief. "If I ask you a question will you give me an honest answer?" he asked with complete seriousness.

I thought about it for a minute trying to think of what he would want to know about me, nothing to critical came to mind. "Only if I can ask you one first, and you have to tell me the whole truth," he responded.

"Ask me anything," he said.

"What is it that you really do, and Fenix what is he the boss of? And what does he tell you guys to do?" I asked always wondering.

"That's more than one question, as a matter of fact that's three question, but I will tell you then I get to ask you three deal," he smiled.

"Deal," I said shaking my head.

"Well, me Jamal and E do what Boss tell us which involves mostly dealing with people lower than us, we do commit the occasional murder but not to often. There are people lower on the pay grade to do the messy stuff. Fenix well he is number two in the chain of command his Uncle is number one, so Uncle tells Fenix what to do Fenix decides how to do it then he tells us and we get it done," he finished.

"Yea so his Uncle then what is he the boss of?" I asked.

Shane smiled, he leaned in close so we were only a few inches apart "the mafia," he breathed. My breath came up a little short. I had always know Fenix did things that were illegal but I never would have guessed it was as serious as head of the mafia.

"You looked a little surprised, I wouldn't worry to much about it, Fenix hasn't killed anyone in years, he is much to high up for that," Shane laughed. "My turn," he said.

"Alright ask away."

"I will start off easy, does it bother you know that you know your boyfriend is practically the head of the mafia?" he asked.

I thought about it, "No not really I knew he was killing people before, and being second in chain of command is kind of sexy all that power I mean."

He laughed "Fair enough, how did you meet Boss?"

"Oh well I grew up with E, and when he got involved with all this stuff I came along as his girl, but I wasn't allowed to see a lot obviously for safety reasons but once E started working for Fenix I had to be introduced so Fenix could decide if I was worthy or something like that. And well after meeting Fenix one time he decided that I was worthy to be his girlfriend and I don't know how it really happened one day E said we couldn't be together and the next Fenix was knocking on my door with my favorite flowers in his hand."

"So you just left E to upgrade to the Boss? Didn't you care about E even a little?" he asked harshly.

"Were you listening E broke up with me, not the other way around," I said defensively.

"And you just couldn't wait to jump into Fenix's arms, how long before you two were official? A week? Maybe two?" he asked judgmentally.

"I loved E and it crushed me when we broke up, I was a wreck and Fenix well he was there to pick up the pieces. Plus he's not real good with no, so its not like I had much of a choice."

Shane looked like he understood, he must have seen how hurt it was. Having E leave me was one of the hardest experiences of my life and then trading to Fenix and having to see him everyday didn't help a hole lot.

"I have one more question, and this is the one I really want to know so give me the full answer. Why do you stay around? I mean Boss hurts you, throws you around and you practically beg him not to leave you. I just don't understand," he said honestly.

I took a deep breath and thought about lying but I decided he had been honest with me so I could be honest with him. "This is all I know, I've been in this lifestyle for a long time and I really love Fenix. I don't expect you to understand, but being away from him is awful. When he was going to leave me in that parking lot I didn't know if he would ever come back for me. You probably don't know this but Fenix had a girlfriend when I met him and they had been together for almost two year, if he can dump her like that from just meeting me, then I'm not taking any chances with him leaving me. As lame as it sounds Fenix is the happiest part of my life, well he is practically the only part of my life I don't really get to do things without him," I said with a small smile.

"Don't you miss your friends and family though, I mean surly you had some friends, you had to have finished high school," he said thoughtfully.

I thought back to those days, a frown crossed my face because I did miss those days, I missed them a lot a tear ran down my cheek. I turned away from Shane and starred out the window.

"Your out of questions," I said still looking through the window, I heard him lean back against the seat we reached the hotel within the next 20 minutes. I got out of the cab as soon as it stopped I went straight towards the door I practically ran in to it because the door man opened it to slowly. I ran past the crowd of people, tears starting to run down my cheeks as I thought more about how I missed my family and how upset I was that Shane had brought it up. I was walking so fast that I didn't even see the man in front of me until I ran into him knocking myself to the ground.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked leaning down to help me up.

"Umm, yea, I'm fine I'm sorry," I said in a rush trying to rush past him. I glanced back to see where Shane was there were too many people. I went to rush towards the elevator, but the man had never let go of my arm.

"You look like your trying to get away from someone, are you sure your okay?" the man asked again.

This time I took a minute to look at the man who was holding on to me. He was tall, thin, good looking, black slick backed hair, and he had a fancy business suit on. He obviously had some money he had nice Italian shoes on. "Really I'm fine," I said trying to reassure him.

"Is someone following you?" he asked.

"Umm yea, it's just my boyfriend's loser friend," I said whipping the tears away from my face.

"I think I might have scarred him off, because I don't see anyone coming. I would protect you anyways," he said with a smile.

I laughed "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to get to know you, can I buy you dinner sometime?" he asked politely.

"Oh well I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would like that too much," I said politely.

"Is your boyfriend really built, tall, has an angry look on his face?" he asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" I smiled.

"Looks like he's coming to get you," he said looking past me.

I turned around to see Shane coming towards us with Jamal right behind him. "Oh don't worry that's not my boyfriend that's just his lame friend," I said relived.

"Would that be the guy you were running away from?" he smiled.

"Yes but I guess he found me," I laughed. "Time for me to go."

"Can I at least walk you to your room?" he offered, but before I could answer Shane had reached us.

"Kay what do you think you're doing?" Shane asked grabbing me by my arm.

"Talking do you mind?" I asked pulling my arm away.

"Fenix is waiting, and you can bet he is watching," Shane said looking over at the elevator, where Fenix was no doubt waiting.

"Oh thank you for all your help but I have to be going," I said turning back to this man.

"My name is James, and you're welcome. Will I see you around?" he asked pleasantly. Shane was pulling on my arm again this time I followed. I looked back at James and shook my head apologetically. I turned back towards Shane and where he was pulling me towards; I shook off his hand and walked gracefully over to Fenix.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully giving him a hug, he didn't release me, and he simply kept one arm around my waist and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh James, no one I just ran into him and he was helping me up. That's all," I smiled.

"It looked like a lot more to me," Fenix said condescendingly.

"Well it wasn't."

"So he didn't hit on you then?" Fenix asked. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to dinner, and I politely told him I had a boyfriend," I said as the elevator arrived. I took a step towards the opened door, but Fenix didn't budge.

"I think I would like to meet this James, Shane will you take Kay up to the room," he said handing me to Shane.

"No, no way are you going over there," I said pushing Fenix back with both my hands in a failed attempt to stop him.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked giving me one of his do you know who your talking to looks.

"Of course not," I smiled. I looked over at James who was starring at us. I threw my arms up in defeat and let Fenix walk by. I went over to Jamal and pulled him into the elevator with me and Shane. I laid my head against his arm.

"How bad is this going to be?" I asked dreadfully.

"Bad," Jamal responded. I sigh, closed my eyes and waited until we had reached the top floor.

"Ahh, that's what I figured," I said banging my head against Jamal's arm.

We made it to the top floor and I glumly walked to mine and Fenix's room, I pulled out my key card and unlocked the door, I dragged my feet across the floor and collapsed onto the coach. Jamal came and sat next to me, Shane didn't enter the room.

"Where did Shane go?" I asked glumly.

"Not sure," Jamal admitted.

"Do you think Fenix is going to hurt that guy?"

"There is a very high chance that he will, but you never know. He didn't seem angry at you but if that guy says one wrong thing… well you know how defensive Fenix is," Jamal laughed.

"Trust me I know," I sigh. Poor James he tries to help me and now he is probably getting the stuffing beaten out of him. What a horrible world I live in, I though as I waited for Fenix, I could tell Jamal was feeling sorry for my pain. I wanted to ask him to leave but I really didn't feel like being alone.

"What did you get me for tomorrow?"

I laughed, of course he would ask that. Jamal was a dumb ass jerk who only cared about himself but when I was really hurting he always knew how to make me laugh. I shook my head and couldn't help but smile.

"What did you get me?" I asked still smiling. We decided we would open each others gifts at midnight on Christmas Eve.

"Was I supposed to get you something?" he said jokingly.

I gave him a playful shove, and then leaned against him trying to relax. "Where is E? I haven't seen him in a while," I commented on a random note.

"He is picking Steph up from the airport then, he's taking her to a fancy dinner and spending the rest of the holidays with her," Jamal sigh.

He slid into a more comfortable spot, I let my head rest against his muscular chest. "Why don't you try and find yourself a girl? I think you could use one, maybe an exotic dancer, or a Russian model," I said thoughtfully.

"Come on Kay, you know you're the only girl for me," he laughed half hardily.

He stroked my arm gently up and down, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I was to worried about what Fenix was doing. "It would be hard to find someone like me," I joked.

"Don't I know it," he said.

I grabbed the silk blanket that was on the couch and draped it over me and Jamal, I snuggled up to him until I was comfortable. "You think your ever going to find someone special?" I asked in a daze.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it, I've already found someone very special," he said his voice smooth and gentle.

"Really? Tell me about her?" I said closing my eyes again.

He laughed, "She is the hottest girl I have ever seen, but she is not a slut. Her hair is soft like silk all the time. She smells like, well she smalls like a rain forest. It's kind of hard to explain," he said still laughing.

I was picturing her in my head and I saw a goddess, someone who was still not good enough for Jamal. "Where did you meet her?"

"She just kind of fell into my lap."

"How come I have never met her?" I asked as I slowly slipped into sleep mode.

"I wouldn't want to make you jealous."

I giggled as I thought about it, "Are you going to spend Christmas with her?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes I will," he said whispering in my ear.

I was so close to sleep I almost lost my voice. "Is she prettier than me?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"No one is prettier than you," I heard Fenix answered.

I rubbed my eyes so I could open them. Jamal shifted so he could get up and Fenix slid into his place. I rested my head on Fenix too tired to move.

"I don't know about that Boss, Kay is real pretty and all but I mean there are better," Jamal joked, his sensitivity disappearing.

"Good night Jamal," I whispered waving my hand at him.

"See you in the morning," he said, I waited until I heard the door close.

I wiggled up into Fenix's lap so my head rested on his shoulder, my eyes were still closed. "Am I in trouble?" I asked in my baby voice.

"No, not today," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his massive torso. "I love you Fenix," I said as I was about to slip into sleep mode. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too doll."

I woke up alone in bed. I laughed to myself it was Christmas Eve and I was waking up alone in New York. I sat up and was unsurprised to find Shane sitting in a fluffy chair across the room.

"Am I ever left alone?" I asked.

"Yea because Fenix would trust you to take care of yourself, I don't think so," he smiled.

"But come on what could happen to me while I'm sleeping? Forget I asked I'm positive I don't want to hear the answer," I yawned. "Happy Christmas Eve, where is Fenix? Wait let me guess… he's at a business meeting," I sigh.

"Actually he is in the front room waiting for you."

"I doubt it," I replied in dis belief. I got out of bed and stumbled over to the door took a brief minute to compose myself then walked out into the main room. I had to do a doubled take to make sure I was in the right place. When I had fallen asleep 12 hours ago the room was decorated with fancy furniture and expensive wines and all kinds of useless things, but it was a different story now. The room had a huge tree in the center decorated with the most beautiful ordainments. Under this massive tree was dozens of large presents wrapped in sparkling paper. It was like no Christmas I had ever seen before. I glided over to where Fenix was sitting he had three large stacks of money and he was filling out some kind of paper work. When he saw me he closed his paper work and put the money into a duffle bag.

"Morning doll," he greeted.

"What is all this?" I asked sitting in his lap.

"It is Christmas," he smiled.

"Technically it is Christmas Eve, is all this for me?"

"There are a few for Steph one or two for the guys but the rest are yours," he promised.

"What I got you it is nothing compared to all this. You should have told me so I could have done something bigger for you. You said a small gift," I frowned as I thought about the gift I would have to give him tomorrow.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You are small," he laughed. "And you're the best present in the world. I get you every day. This is my chance to even out the score."

"Can I open one of them?" I asked hopefully.

"Because you are so special you can open two."

I ran over to all the presents it was so hard to pick. I walked around the tree and evaluated all the gifts I pick a few up gave them a shake. Fenix let out a small laugh. By now Jamal and Shane were in the room watching me, laughing as well. I finally decided on the first gift I wanted. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in shinny blue paper covered in penguins. I went and sat back down by Fenix he smiled and I carefully unwrapped the present. Inside the box was a thin velvet box. I gently opened the box and inside was a heart with a leather wrist band. The silver heart had three incredible diamonds on it. I rubbed the heart gently in my hands. I tried to tie the bracelet on but couldn't manage, Fenix took it from me. I smiled and stuck out my wrist. He tied it on gently and kissed my hand.

"I love it Fenix, it's more than I could have ever hoped for, and I don't know what else to say."

"Well you get one more gift and I have a suggestion, the gift on top of the tree," he said glancing up at the tree. And at the very top where the angle was she held a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper tied in a green bow.

"I don't need anything else," I said my voice no louder than a whisper.

Fenix looked over at Jamal; he got up and grabbed a latter. He grabbed the small box and tossed it to me. I stumbled with it and then securely grasped it in my hands. The box was the size of my palm.

"This is too sappy for me, I will wait down stairs," Jamal said from the corner of the room, Shane followed him out.

"I know I'm a little emotional but I didn't think I was that bad," I laughed.

Fenix picked me up in a cradle and carried me out onto the balcony. I looked out into the snow covered New York. Fenix put me on my feet and handed me his jacket, it was freezing but to unbelievably beautiful to look away.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked still clutching the small present in my hand.

"Open your gift then I will tell you," he smiled.

I unwrapped the green bow and put it into the jacket pocket, I tore the red paper off and inside the box was another velvet box. I took the box out and was about to open it before Fenix put his hands over my small fragile ones.

"You've always wanted to spend Christmas in New York, and you have wanted to spend the day in the snow and kiss as it was snowing at midnight. Right that's always been your dream right?" he asked.

"Umm, yes. I don't understand what are you talking about?" I asked confused but smiling.

"Is everything perfect?" he asked sternly but with sensitivity.

I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "Every time I'm with you everything is perfect, you should know that by now. I love you Fenix," I smiled leaning in for a kiss. He smiled under my lips.

"I love you too, now open your present."

He unlocked his hands from around mine; I had almost forgotten that I was holding the small velvet box. I smiled as I opened it, not expecting anything to top how I felt at this moment, but when I opened the box I froze. Fenix smiled picked me up and put me on the glass table; he got down on one knee and looked up at me.

"You're the one person who knows, understands, and loves me no matter what. I know that is never going to change. Kay will you marry me?" he asked. For the first time Fenix was being one hundred percent vulnerable. I was beyond speechless thousands of different worries and thoughts going through my mind. I looked down at the ring it was beautiful. A large diamond set in a simple gold band with small diamonds covering the gold band.

"Yes," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. We sat there for a moment just appreciating the moment. I wiped my cheek and after a long moment of silence Fenix let out a laugh. I smiled and laughed too.

"Were not very good at the romantic stuff," I smiled.

"It's not something I get a lot of practice in," Fenix responded. "The ring is engraved it says 'mia ragazza sempre'" he smiled as we walked into the heated room. We cuddled on the couch.

"Is that Italian?" I asked.

"Yes it means my girl forever," he said smiling. "Since you accepted-"

"Of course I accepted," I smiled.

"Since you accepted we fly to Italy for the New Year, so you can meet the family," he smiled stroking my arm.

"The family you mean your Uncle, that sounds… exiting," I smiled.

Christmas Morning

I rubbed my eyes, stretched out and rolled onto my side. I looked over at the clock it was 4:26. Fenix was laying next to me in bed. I was suddenly very exited as I remembered that it was Christmas morning and there was a whole front room of presents for me. Even though I'm 21 I still loved waking up on Christmas an opening all my presents just like when I was a kid.

"Fenix… Fenix wake up," I whispered giving him a push. He didn't respond. I was torn between waiting till it wasn't so early or just waking him up. It took me less than a minute to decide.

"Wake Up!" I yelled. Fenix groaned and sat up.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked

"Yes I do," I replied chipper. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Kay we went to bed at 1am last night that's only four hours of sleep."

"You wake up this early all the time for work, so get up or I'm starting without you," I said taking the covers off of me and attempting to get out of bed but Fenix had me by the arm.

"Your not doing anything without me," he smiled. He released my arm and got out of bed. "Let me get dressed and call the guys, then you can open your presents," he promised.

"No, just come like that, it's Christmas your not suppose to get dressed," I pleaded trying to hurry this long process. It was to late he was already in the closet changing. I sat back on the bed and waited impatiently. After ten long minutes I heard him call Shane, Jamal, then E. he hung up and came back into the room.

"It seems Steph has been up since 4, so your not the only Christmas crazy. Brush your hair and they should all be over here."

I sprinted into the bathroom, ran a brush though my hair, decided to brush my teeth and then ran back out to Fenix. "Your not very festive this morning," I said as we walked out into the front room where all the presents were. It seemed the amount of presents had doubled.

"We cant all pull off penguin Pajamas." Fenix had on his usual black shirt, and jeans. I would have protested but I didn't really care at this very moment. Jamal and Shane were already in the room, I smiled to myself.

"How do they get here so fast?" I asked.

"When I call they show," E and Steph walked in at that very moment. "But as you can see girls take a bit longer to get over here."

Steph and I gave out a slight scream as we ran over and gave each other a hug. We went and sat on the couch together. I loved being with Steph we always had stuff to dish about. I held up my left hand and she let out another shriek.

"Your engaged! When did this happen?" she shrilled.

"Yesterday morning! Can you believe it? It was so romantic, oh I will tell you about it then we go to breakfast," I promised.

"You better!"

The guys were waiting patiently for us to finish our scene. After another moment of excited talk Steph and I settled down. E coughed slightly and that was a sign that triggered Steph's memory.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fenix," she said getting up and giving him a hug. "It is nice to see you again. You look good," she smiled.

"Nice to see you too. Now go sit down and you to can start opening your presents," Fenix said giving her a push in my direction. Steph came and sat next to me again.

"Open mine first Kay, It's the yellow one over there," Jamal said pointing to a yellow box in the corner. He went and got it then threw it at me. I smiled and waited until E had given Steph one to open.

"You go first Steph," I said.

"Okay," she smiled. Her gift was long slim white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She untied the ribbon and took the top of the box off. Inside was a rose. It was very pretty. Steph broke off the stem and ate it. I looked at her a little stunned.

"It's chocolate," she smiled.

"Wow, it looks so real."

"Your turn! Oh I'm mean I love it E thank you," she said glancing over at him he smiled but said nothing.

I tore the yellow paper off and opened the box. Inside there was a smaller box, and inside that another box. I eventually made it to a rectangular box that contained an Iphone. The latest must have phone.

"Now you can call me anytime anywhere. You know just in case something happens to you like you get lost in the middle of the desert or something like that," Jamal laughed.

"It's perfect thank you Jamal."

After Steph and I had made it through all the big presents: cameras, ipod's, TV's, even a singing heart shaped pillow for Steph we got down to the smaller gifts that the boys had saved for us. But I wanted them to open our gifts first.

"Here you go Jamal," I said handing him a large flat box. He opened it an pulled out a shirt that was almost exact to the one he had on except the shirt he had on was blue and the one in the box was bright pink.

"You got me just what I wanted" he said sarcastically.

"There's something else in the box keep looking!" I encouraged after the guys had stopped laughing. He lifted a layer of white paper out and then got his real present. He smiled before he had shown everyone else what he had gotten, I knew it was perfect.

"It's perfect!" he laughed. "Did Fenix help you pick it out?" he asked skeptically as he pulled out the personalized switch blade.

"No way I picked it out all by myself! Alright E open yours next."

He pulled opened his rectangular box and pulled out a stripped black shirt. He smiled, I nodded to the box and he looked again and pulled out a small revolver. A classic from the nineteen hundreds that had taken me months to find. "The shirt is a bight fancy, but the gun is perfect, thank you Kay," he smiled. E wasn't a very emotional guy but I could tell that he really loved it.

"Your turn Shane." Jamal laughed.

Shane opened his small square box and pulled out the watch that he had picked out. He let out a small smile, but the joke was still on him.

"I had it engraved," I smiled slightly vindictively.

He turned it over and read the inscription on the watch. 'Time to check on Kay, xoxo Kay'. His smile was gone for a second but he read the inscription out loud, the guys let out a laugh. "Here open my gift Kay," Shane said handing me a velvet box with a small red bow on it. I opened the box and inside there was a pair of earrings. They were little guns with a diamond on the handle of each of them. They were so pretty and yet very bad ass because I knew why he was giving them to me, because I knew what he was and what Fenix was: they were part of the mafia just like me now.

"I love them, very thoughtful of you." I laughed.

"I thought you'd like them."

Steph and I opened the three presents we each had I got a diamond bracelet, a diamond necklace, and a diamond heart anklet. Steph got a necklace and bracelet, with fewer diamonds on not nearly as big as the ones I had gotten but I knew Fenix wasn't going to be outshined and he had a lot more money than E. Her third gift was two plane tickets to the Bahamas. Jamal and Shane both got tickets to Las Vegas, and even though I didn't get tickets I knew I was headed for Italy.

"Where's my present?" Fenix asked after all the other gifts had been opened. Steph had given him a new pair of shoes, that were the same ones he already had on except in brown rather than black.

"It's right here," I said showing him the box that I had in my hands. He came and sat next to me as Steph went to stand with E. He took the present gave it a shake, just for my benefit, then he opened it.

"Just my style, you know me to well," he said putting the lid back on the present.

"What is it Boss?" Shane asked.

"Clear out," Fenix commanded. I smiled at Steph she gave a wave and then walked out with E.

"You don't like it?" I accused.

"The watch it perfect the black and white rhinestones are just perfect for me. It is the second best gift that I got today," he said.

"Isn't it the only gift you got? Besides Steph's shoes and I know you like them but better than my watch?" I asked in a frown.

He wrapped his arms around me, "You're the best gift I got."

I reached over a grabbed a big bow that had been on one of the presents I had opened. I put the bow on my head and smiled.

"So are we going out to breakfast with Steph and E?" I asked after I had woken up from my nap, it was around 11 now.

"We have no time we are all flying to Italy in a hour. You need to pack and then we can eat on the plane," Fenix answered.

"All of us! Including Steph?" I asked hopefully.

"All of us as in me, you, E, Jamal, and Shane," he answered as he continued to pack.

I laid my head back on the bed. "I barley got to see her though. Besides you said we were going to Italy for the New Year? We still have a few days," I pleaded.

"I flew Steph out here for E not for you. Besides her plane left an hour ago."

I sat up, "You didn't let me say goodbye!" I complained.

"You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you now get up and get dressed, we need to leave in a few minutes," Fenix said throwing a jacket at me.

"Aw, no way I'm staying right here," I insisted throwing the blankets over my head. After a few minutes I was suddenly in the air. Fenix threw me over his shoulder and started heading for the door. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I'm taking you to Italy."

"I'm not even dressed, it's going to be freezing!"

"I told you to get dressed, this is what happens when you don't listen," he smiled, or frowned it was hard to tell being upside down. He carried me all the way to the elevator and until we had made it to the lobby. He refused to put me down. He walked over to where the guys were. Fenix finally put me down.

"I have to take care of a few things. Shane did you see how I was caring Kay just now?" he asked with all joking aside.

"You cant be serious," I said seeing where this conversation was leading.

Shane nodded. "Carrie her to the car, just like I was caring her and don't giver her a jacket just take her to the car," Fenix said sternly.

"Sure thing boss," Shane said as he swooped me over his shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Really Fenix?"

"Really Kay," he said walking away.

I hung my head in defeat. "To the car Shane."

"Sure thing princess," he said walking us outside into the freezing snow, E and Jamal walked behind us. We were in the car within a minute so I was able to sit normal.

"Why are we in this Escalade?" I asked looking at the car. It was to big to be Fenix's style.

"They don't sell imports at rental stores. So we took this one," Shane said as he closed the door on me. I waited for Fenix to come out and get in the drivers seat so we could get going. It only took a few minutes before Fenix was next to me in the car. He leaned over and I gave him a kiss. He drove away from the hotel and we were headed to the airport which was only an hour away.

"I'm a little nervous about meeting Uncle," I said honestly.

"Well Uncle is very excited to meet you. You're the first girl I have ever brought home," Fenix replied.

"Really what about Susan, you too were together for double the time we've been together. Why didn't you take her home?" I asked.

"We were not engaged and Uncle only meets the girl I plan to marry. And I never planned to marry her so there was never a reason to take her to Italy."

"If you knew you weren't going to marry her then why did you to date for so long?"

"Its Christmas day and this is what you want to be talking about?" he asked skeptically.

"Well if we are going to get married then I just want to know everything there is to know about you," I replied honestly.

"I am expected to live a certain lifestyle. I know Shane told you some details about what we all do. And when your so high up like me your suppose to be in a serious relationship. I didn't want to stay with Susan as long as I did but I really didn't want to start a new relationship, but when I met you I knew that you were something special," Fenix said kissing my ring finger.

I smiled, "What made you think I was so special?"

"Look at yourself, your beautiful and you have the best smile, and you were obviously okay with not being in the loop. I know E kept a lot of secrets from you and you still loved him, so I knew you were perfect for me."

"Turns out you were right, I am perfect for you," I said taking his hand from the wheel and holding it in my hand. We spent most of the ride in silence, just enjoying each others company. When we finally made it to the airplane hanger, we boarded his private jet and were off to Italy.

I had a quick breakfast then went and sat in Fenix's lap. We sat together for a long time Jamal was across from us fast asleep. I was tempted to throw a pensile at him but I didn't want to be mean. He had to wake up early on my account. Fenix was rubbing my leg, it reminded me that I was still in my pajamas. I tried to get up but Fenix wouldn't let go. I laughed and turned to look at him.

"I want to go put some clothes on," I smiled trying to get up but failed again.

"You look fine," he assured me. Then he leaned in and kissed me for a long moment before I broke away.

"Jamal is sitting right there," I said embarrassed. Fenix didn't respond. He kissed me again this time I pushed away with both my hands so I could get a foot or so away from him. "Fenix stop," I said more firmly. He didn't respond to that well. I knew I had just made a big mistake. He carried me into the bed room and threw me onto the floor. He got on top of me and forced my arms against the floor on either side of me. Tears started streaming from my eyes.

"You don't tell me to stop," he said.

"Your right I'm sorry," I replied calmly.

He pressed harder on my arms, it cause me to cry harder. I could tell he was really mad, which scarred me. "Who's the boss?" he asked.

"You are," I cried.

"So we do what I want when I want."

I just nodded my head but that was not acceptable to him he pressed down harder. "What you want when you want," I repeated.

"Are you sure you have that down?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Please Fenix I'm sorry I wont do it again," I begged. He released some of the pressure on my arms. He got up and went to the door, he froze a minute then turned back around to me.

"Get up," he commanded. I did as he said. He took a step closer to me. I was still scarred and for good reason. He leaned in and kissed me but I didn't have time to respond. He threw me back onto the floor. I let out a small scream. He walked to the door again this time he opened it.

"Don't leave," I begged. He came back to me and bent down to where I was.

"Your not to leave this room for thirty minutes, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, but Fenix please," I said brushing my hand gently across his face.

"When you act like a spoiled princess you get locked in the room. I know you hate being alone after we fight, but you don't get everything you want." he got up and walked out slamming the door behind him. I sat on the floor for a long minute just crying. Fenix was right I hated when he left after we had just fought. I hated being alone when I was so needy. I also knew that Fenix like the way I was attached to him trying to make up to him so I knew this was a bad fight. I door opened just then, and Shane entered the room. I was so relieved to not be alone that I got up and immediately gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. He closed the door and sat in a chair across the room.

"I don't think you have ever been this happy to see me," he smiled.

I slowly walked over to him. "Can I sit with you?" I asked desperately.

He thought about it for a moment then opened his arms, I gladly sat on his lap and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You can sit with me if I can have a kiss," he whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed him quickly. He seemed surprised at how willing I was. Jamal obviously hadn't told him the story about when this had happened before and Jamal was sent in to watch me.

"I like this attention," he said smugly. I didn't really care I was just happy to have some company.

"Will you wrap your arms around me?" I asked shyly.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me just like I wanted. "Does that earn me another kiss?" he asked. I leaned up and kissed him again. Then I buried my face into his shoulder blade. I couldn't stop thinking about what to do to make Fenix forgive me, even though it wasn't my fault he was mad. I laid my head against Shane's shoulder and let out another tear. Shane faced me so I was looking at him and then kissed me, but not like I had kissed him. He leaned put some effort into this kiss. I couldn't help but respond. He broke away after a moment and that gave me a chance to think.

"I cant do this," I said getting up. I walked over to the door and put my hand on the handle.

"Fenix is going to murder you if you walk out that door. You have to stay in here for another 22 minutes," Shane said smiling. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Fenix was sitting at the table playing cards with Jamal. He stood up and I could see he was angry but I just walked straight up to him and started kissing him. I was for a moment because Fenix hesitated which he had never done before but I was instantly relieved when he started kissing me back. I could still feel his anger but I could also tell it was fading

Fenix picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. We walked us into the bedroom I quickly looked around and saw Shane was gone. I thought he was going to put me on the bed. But our lips still together he backed me hard into the wall. I bite Fenix's lip, and it started to bleed. He pulled away and whipped his lip I could tell he was still angry but he also looked amused.

"You think you can just kiss me and every things going to be okay?" he asked pressing me harder against the wall.

"No I just wanted to be with you," I answered shyly.

"I told you to stay in the room."

"I know and I'm so sorry I didn't listen but, I just needed to have my arms around you," I said wrapping my arms tighter. He paused for a minute so I took the opportunity and leaned in to kiss him again, when I went to pull away he followed me keeping our lips together. He released me from the wall and this time he laid me on the floor him on top of me like he had previously done.

"Fenix please I really am sorry," I begged not wanting to repeat our last fight.

He grabbed both my arms in one of his hands on put them above my head he leaned in and kissed me again, not breaking away for several minutes. Then he rolled onto his back rocking me onto his chest. He laughed and laid against the floor.

"Am I still in trouble?"

He smiled "How can I stay mad at you when that's how you apologize?" he asked

"You really cant," I laughed leaning over to kiss him quickly.

"I love you Kay."

It took me by surprise Fenix almost never said he loved me unless I said it first.

"I love you to Fenix."

"I only get physical with you because I care. And because you deserve it, but I never hurt you. Not permanently anyways," he laughed.

"I know," I sighed. "Just teaching me a lesson."

"That's what's happens when you love power and authority."

"I don't love you because your strong and because you boss people around," I said stroking his arm not really taking this conversation seriously.

"So if I wasn't able to break your arm?" he said squeezing my arm tightly in his. "Your last few relationships you were the boss, and now that you don't call all the shots you like that I can make you do it my way. You like that I can pick you up and carry you around," he said lifting me in the air. I reached down for him and he let me fall into his arms.

"I do like that your strong but it wouldn't be the end of the world if you went able to do those things," I smiled.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it, my strength isn't going any where," he reassured me, as if I were really worried about it.

"So when I meet Uncle what exactly is going to happen? Are we going to be at dinner, or what?"

"We will go to my childhood home and be escorted into his office where you two will talk alone and then you will spend the rest of the day with my brother," he responded

I snapped my head off his chest "you have a brother?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he is a lot like me. When it comes to work anyways I was sent to the US to do business and he stayed in Italy to help Uncle. Other wise we are nothing a like."

"So he's not tall, buff, bossy, yet very attractive," I smiled. "So why have you never talked about him. I mean I think it would have come up once or twice in the nine months we have been together."

"We don't get along, so I haven't seen or talked to him in two years and I am not looking forward to seeing him now," he sigh.

"Well if he is such a jerk then why do I have to meet him and spend the day with him?"

"When we get to Italy I have to take care of some work and it will be too dangerous for you to be around so Dominic will be taking care of you. He was more than happy to volunteer. He's just trying to annoy me by spending time with you. You will be the safest with him though so I cannot object," he groaned.

"Don't worry I'm sure I will hate him," I smiled and he laughed. Me and Fenix spent the rest of the plane ride playing cards and other board games followed by some more adult games that Fenix wanted to play but eventually we made it to Italy. It was around 9pm when we arrived at Fenix's huge mansion home. Fenix walked me into the house I barley had time to look at it because I was rushed into Uncle's small office. I was suddenly very nervous looking at him.

Uncle was not a very tall man, he wasn't very strong looking either but the men on either side of him easily made up for his lack of intimidation. Uncle was a very old man he was wrinkly, and had a white beard about six inches long. He had a very wise look to him it was rather calming. Fenix shook hands with Uncle they didn't speak until Uncle looked in my direction.

"Uncle this is my soon to be wife," Fenix said pulling me by the waste so I was no longer in the background. Uncle's hand was out so I went to shake it politely. Uncle kissed my hand gently and then reached for my left hand I held it out and he grabbed the diamond in his hands while it was still on my finger. He looked it over and then dropped it.

"The ring is stunning Fenix, you should be proud to have such a beautiful wife," Uncle said gesturing us to sit down. There was only one large leather chair in this small office, Fenix made no move so I sat gracefully in the large chair. I wanted to correct Uncle by telling him I was not Fenix's wife yet but I was to shy to bother. I could see the respect and even hint of fear that Fenix felt toward Uncle. There was some kind of sign given to Fenix that I missed but Fenix grabbed my hand gave it a gentle squeeze and walked out of the room. I turned to face Uncle.

"Do you love Fenix?" he asked flatly.

"Yes, more than anything," I replied quickly and honestly.

"Will you follow all the rules?"

"Of course."

Uncle smiled but it did not put me at ease. "You say you will follow the rules but you don't even know what they are. So here you sit lying to my face?" he said raising an eye brow slightly. I sat up straight ready to defend myself.

"I would follow any rules to be with Fenix," I said confidently.

Uncle paused for a moment evaluating my sincerity, "Excellent, there are only three rules. Don't ask, don't tell, and once your in your in for life," he announced grimly.

"I have no desire to leave ever. I am in for life," I promised.

Uncle pressed a small blue button and the door opened instantly. In walked a tall. Buff, blond man. I could tell instantly that this had to be Dominic, he looked so much like Fenix.

"This is my nephew Dominic, Fenix's younger brother, he will be taking care of you for the next three days. Fenix will be working and it will be no place for you. Follow him to your room," Uncle said gesturing for me to stand. I did and before I walked out I turned to say goodbye.

"It was such a pleasure to meet," I said curtly.

Uncle paused for a moment then nodded his head and said "Welcome."

I followed Dominic out of the small room. I wanted to say something to him but couldn't think of anything so I just continued to follow. We walked up a grand stair case and down a long hallway we reached a large wooden door at the very end of the hallway.

Dominic opened the door and then paused and waited, I looked up at him confused. He smiled and let out a quiet laugh.

"Ladies first," he said continuing to hold the door.

I smiled and walked into the room. The room was large painted in a gold type color. The furniture was very regal looking. The room was obviously designed for royalty such as Dominic. I did find it odd because Fenix never felt the need to be in fancy houses. His penthouse was nice of course but not any where near this grand. I walked into the middle of the room and then waited awkwardly not sure what I was suppose to do.

"You can relax nothing is going to happen," Dominic laughed. "I'm Dominic by the way you can call me Dom but when Uncle is around it is Dominic just so you know."

"It is nice to meet you I'm Kay," I said sitting on the very edge of the bed.

"Kay this is my room, yours is right through this door," Dom said walking across the room and opening a door which led to another, smaller room. I got off the bed and walked over to where he was standing. The lights in this room were off I took a few steps in and found the light switch I flipped it and got the scare of my life. There was a tall dark skinned man standing in the middle of the room with a large machine gun in his hands. I squealed and ran back to where Dom was. I wrapped my arms around him and ducked my head into his chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"This is Will, he is going to look out for you when I'm not around," Dom said patting my head. I realized how awkward this must have been for Dominic and how embarrassing this was for me. I let go of Dom but stayed right next to him because the man in the room was still very intimidating. He had a large scar across this left eye and he looked very angry.

Dom could tell how scared I was so he grabbed my hand in a reassuring manner. I looked up at him "When are you not going to be around?" I asked glancing at Will.

"Usually just when you sleep, doesn't Fenix leave you with body guard when he cant be there with you at night?"

"Oh yea you mean my babysitter, they just usually don't have giant guns and I have usually met them before I was just a little surprised," I replied.

"I'm Will, I didn't mean to frighten you," Will said taking a step forward to greet me. I couldn't stop myself from taking a hesitant step back.

Will smiled and stopped walking towards me I smiled back and tried to get over his intimidating look. "It's really nice to meet you too. I was just caught off guard I wasn't expecting you to be standing there when I turned the lights on. I'm not usually scared so easily," I smiled tentatively.

Dom laughed I turned up at him to glare, "I believe you," he said trying unsuccessfully to stop smiling. "Your clothes are in the corner and you should have everything you need but for some reason if you don't you can just tell Will and he can get it for you. I'm sure you are very tired so I will let you get some rest," Dom said.

"Where are you going?" I asked not really wanting to be alone with Will.

"I will be looking over some documents in my office, which is right through that door," he said pointing at a door back inside his room.

"Okay," I smiled as he walked into his room closing the door behind him, I turned and faced Will. We both just stared at each other. After an awkward moment I walked over to the dresser and found some P.J's, went into the bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes. I walked back into the room and went and sat on the over sized bed. Will did not turn and look at me as I entered he continued to stare at the door.

"Do you want me to turn the light off?" Will asked.

"Yes, thank you" I replied hesitantly. The lights clicked off and then I laid my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes but was no where near sleeping. I kept opening my eyes to see if Will had moved. It was very uncomfortable having him just standing there. Time slowly went by 1 A.M 1:30,2,2:30,2:45, it was never ending. At 3 A.M I decided I had to get up. I sat up and looked at Will who seemed as though he had not moved an inch.

"Will?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine I was just wondering do you think Dominic would be awake?"

"He might be, but he might not. He wouldn't be bothered if you woke him up though."

"I think I'm just going to check and see if he is awake," I said walking slowly to the door. I cracked the door and was relieved to see that Dom was sitting on his bed looking over papers. I tapped lightly on the door and he looked up.

"Your up early," he smiled.

"More like staying up late," I said closing the door.

I hesitated at the door, then walked over to where he was sitting. I wanted to sit next to him but I just stood there not wanting to seem forward. I glanced down at the papers he was looking at and I couldn't read them because they were in what I guessed was Italian. "What are you looking at?"

He moved the papers aside and looked up at me, "I'm looking at you" he said. I blushed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. "Come sit with me," he said. He leaned back and I rested my head against his shoulder. "How come you couldn't sleep?" he asked as he gently rubbed my arm.

"It is awkward having Will in there so I just couldn't sleep, but its a lot more comfortable being in here with you," I said closing my eyes.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me in here if that's more comfortable for you," he offered. I wanted to jump at the chance but I felt like I was making him offer this.

"No you don't have to do that," I sigh.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I insist" he commanded.

"Well okay," I smiled.

"I need to change and turn off the lights," he said getting up, my head hit the pillow as he moved. When he walked into the bathroom I snuggled under the covers. When he walked back in he laughed. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, very!"

Dom was wearing nothing but his boxers which made me slightly uncomfortable but not nearly as much as Will. He had deep lines in his chest where his abs met. It was very attractive looking. I could now see the full size of his biceps and triceps it amazed me how alike Dom and Fenix were. He flicked the lights off and then collapsed onto the bed. I threw the covers over him and laughed.

"Better bundle up, it is very chilly" I joked.

"Luckily you have so much clothes on," he said running his hand up and down my bear leg.

"These were the only sleep wear that looked good on me," I replied . I brushed my finger tips along his chest. "You however could have kept a shirt on."

"Is that right," he said playfully wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you for being so concerned about me," he laughed.

"Of course, you are Fenix's brother after all," he didn't find that very funny. I let me go and I sat up so I could look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you two don't get along."

"I'm surprised he even told you about me. He has some strong feelings about me."

"I know, I didn't even know he had a brother until we were on the plane over here, but we don't have to talk about that," I said collapsing onto his chest.

He was rubbing my arm and I closed my eyes suddenly very tired. I turned so I was practically laying on top of him. I couldn't help but to be drawn to him he was very warm and it was cold, plus it was nice to be with someone. I didn't really like to be alone.

Dominic laughed when I laid across him. "Not big on space?" he asked.

"Not really, you don't mind do you? Your just very comfortable," I replied half asleep.

"I don't mind at all, anything to make you comfortable," he laughed. I grabbed his massive arm and threw it over me back. He tightened his grip around me. He slid his hand onto my ass and gave it a squeeze. I laughed and elbowed him in the chest but I did zero damage because he just laughed.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" he asked rhetorically. "You lay across me so I didn't think you would mind if we got a little closer," he said playfully.

"Having a half naked sexy girl on top of you isn't enough, you just have to go one step to far," I laughed. "Now shut up I'm trying to sleep."

He inhaled deeply and then let out a long sigh. I noticed he didn't move his hand but I was too tired to really care. I was finally able to fall asleep.

I woke up only a few hours later, the phone was ringing, I found that I hadn't moved much from where I had fallen asleep. Dominic pushed me over to the side and reached for his phone.

"Who is calling this early?" I asked pulling the pillow over my eyes.

"It's 10 AM and it looks like your fiancé is calling," he replied. "Hello, yes she is right her. I hope you don't mind she spent the night with me. Nothing to be jealous about I was just keeping her safe. Oh sure here you go…" Dominic said handing me the phone. I starred at him in disbelief like why would he tell Fenix that, what and ass. I look the phone and fake smiled.

"Hi Fenix," I glowed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm excellent how are you?"

"Tired. So you spent the night with Dominic? So much for hating him," he said but I could tell he found it somewhat amusing.

"If you could have seen who he put in my room you wouldn't blame me. The guy was very scary."

"Scarier than me?" he asked and I knew he was smiling.

"Well of course not, no one is scarier than you. You're the big bad wolf!" I said laughing. Dominic turned and gave me a ridiculous face mocking me.

"And your little red riding hood." he said. "I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you survived the night."

"Back at you. Be safe and come home soon I miss you," I pleaded.

"I miss you too. Have fun today I will call you tomorrow, I love you"

"I love you too Fenix, goodbye," I handed the phone back to Dominic he took it and pushed the end button.

"The big bad wolf? Really? You two are so lame," he mocked

"Mind your own business."

"Do you want to go grab breakfast?" he asked heading for the closet.

"Yea I guess." I hopped out of bed and went to the adjoining door. I closed it behind me and went to find some suitable clothes. Once I was dressed I went back into Dominick's room and he was on the bed waiting for me. I walked over to and he rose as I approached him.

"Ready?" I asked. He stood and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure thing," he smiled. I twirled out from under him and took a step to my left.

"I am engaged. You know to your brother, might want to keep some distance. I mean it would look inappropriate." I smiled tentatively.

He closed the space between us with one long stride and put his arm around me again. "I will take the chance."

I twirled out once again. "Okay really stop." I insisted.

"I thought you were not big on space?" he said accusingly.

"To an extent, but your Fenix's brother. It just feels wrong, shouldn't you be married. You are the same power level as Fenix. Aren't you supposed to be in a serious relationship?"

"I happen to be three years younger than Fenix and in no rush to be married."

"Can we please just go to breakfast?" I asked walking towards the door. I was jerked back so hard I fell. I looked up to see Dom with a face that said I told you so. "You are just like your brother; don't get what you want so turn to violence. It seems to run in this family," I said standing up.

"You don't seem to be affected by it," he said surprised.

"I have been thrown a lot harder for much stupider reasons. So no I am not affected by it. Would you like to try again?" I asked not thinking just growing off. He walked up to me and took in a deep breath. "Okay that's not what I meant. Please don't," I said taking a step back. He slapped me so hard across my face that I stumbled backward. Tears flooded my eyes. I ran into my room and slammed the door. Will was gone, the door opened a moment later and Dom was walking in. I ducked my head into my pillow. I felt a massive hand shove me off the bed. My elbow caught the edge of the end table. There was about a four inch gash that was now dripping blood. He walked over to where I was huddled in the corner.

"Is this how you talk to Fenix? Here in Italy that type if talk from a woman gets people hurt, even killed depending on who you are talking too. So I am going to give you a free pass this time," he said yanking me up by my hair. "I knew you were American trash. Just like my brother to marry beneath him, it's embarrassing to the family." He let go and I fell back into the corner. He turned to leave.

"My father happens to be Italian, and my great grandmother an Italian mob wife and she was very involved in the business. I know more than everyone thinks," I murmured.

"Then you should also know that until you become a wife you can always be replaced. And just because your father is Italian doesn't make you much better. There is such a thing as Italian trash," he said walking back over to me. He grabbed my arm and forced me on my feet.

"I come from a good family, and in this type of business I think you will agree it's all about who your family is," I said whipping away the last of my tears. He let go of my arm, then he struck me again. Not quite as hard as the first one. I was able to stop myself from crying.

"Remember your place in _this _family, and get yourself pulled together," he said leaving the room.

I crawled onto the bed and cried for a solid twenty minutes before I was finally able to pull it together. Around an hour or so later Dom came back in my room. He looked completely fine, no longer angry. I on the other hand sneered in his general direction.

"Fenix is home," he announced. I looked up at him with doubt.

"Where is he?"

"Talking to Uncle, about you and your family," he noted.

"Fenix doesn't know anything. No one does," I admitted.

"And there en lies the problem. You see Woodz is definitely not Italian."

"It's my mother's name, my dad changed to hers. He didn't want to be found. More importantly he didn't want me to be found. Look can I talk to Fenix or Uncle and just explain?" I asked.

"You will definitely need to do some explaining, come with me." I followed him down to Uncle's office where he went inside but left me alone outside. After a few minutes I jumped to my feet when I saw Fenix. I ran over to him and he grabbed me and picked me off my feet.

"Don't ever leave again," I whispered.

He put me down and smiled. He lightly traced over the bruise on my cheek bone with his thumb. "He's never going to hurt you again," he whispered back. He sigh and took a moment to think, "Why didn't you tell me? It wouldn't have changed things?" he asked.

"You know? But how? My father said no one would know unless I told them."

"Uncle knew your father's father. They worked together back in the day. He has even met your father a few times. Before he tried to get out,"

"He got out," clarified.

"Kay, no one gets outs."

"Then why didn't you know about it? He got out, maybe the first, probably the last," I admitted.

"Tell me the story," he said pulling me into his arms and sitting in a large chair close by.

"My mother knew everything from day one. My dad said he just couldn't lie to her so she always knew everything. When he proposed she agreed and they had a wedding much like the one I'm sure we will have and lived happy for two years," I said satisfied.

"What changed?" he asked.

"My mom found out she was pregnant with me and knew she had to leave. Back when they were together a big hit on the family had just happened-"

"The Keller attack," he interrupted.

"Yea, the hit was mostly on the mobster's family and it terrified my mom. With all the death it made me…" I couldn't finish.

"Made you the Italian Princess, you would have had to marry the next heir to the crown; so to speak. Who would it have been?" he wondered aloud.

"The first born son of the raining boss, who was your dad at the time," I injected.

"Me, it was supposed to be me. You're the daughter of Moretti family," he concluded.

"Yes, two very different parts of the mafia family but after the Keller attack it was said to be that our marriage would fix and reunite everything. Anyways my mother never wanted me to be involved let alone the wife of the next head boss. So she said she was leaving and my father left with her."

"Why would you get back into all of this then?" he asked

"I didn't know I was. I always assumed that you were in a gang not the mob. By the time I figured it out, well it was too late. I was in too deep, I couldn't just leave you. You're my life and I love you. I called my dad before we left and told him everything."

"Does your mother know?" he asked.

"No he wants us to come home and meet you and then tell her together. Before we get married so they can both be there with the rest of the Moretti family," I said trying to read his reaction.

"Of course, your family is just as important as mine. We can leave tonight," he said to my relief.

"We don't have to go so soon. If you need to take care of thing, work or something it we can wait a few day," I offered.

"I want to clear this all up before we start our life here. We already have a house. And when we get back you can meet your family; they don't even know you exist."

"Talk about a shocker, what if they don't like me? They must hate my father for leaving and want to kill my mother for making him, especially in the tragic time of the Keller attack so many of them were killed."

"They are your family and in Italy family is everything. Even if there are still hard feelings toward your parents you will be welcomed with open arms."

"Especially with you on my arm," I said tightening my grip around him.

He kissed the top of me head, "Everything will be fine,"

Fenix walked me up to his room and left me in there for a few hours while he prepared everything for us. I changed into black jeans and a comfortable top. It was going to be a long flight I could already tell. By the time Fenix came back for me I had watched three hours of Italian television and changed my hair four different times.

"Are you ready to go? The plane is ready anytime we are," he said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yes, let's go." I stood up and headed for the door. I heard him right behind me. He grabbed my hand as I headed down the hallway and pulled my so I was walking in stride with him. I couldn't hide what I was thinking and he could see it like it was written on my face. We walked down the long stair case and Uncle and Dominic were waiting for us at the bottom.

I tipped my head as we approached them. "Uncle I'm sorry we have to leave so unexpectedly after such a short visit," I said masking my thoughts momentarily.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all the same Miss Moretti," he replied.

"I'm not a Moretti," I said adjusting my tone.

"Not for much longer at least," Dominic said and he raised his hand and gently traced my bruised cheek bone. I hit his hand away and reflexively backed into Fenix for support. He tucked me behind him gently.

"Back off," Fenix said glaring straight at Dominic. "And don't ever touch her again or I will kill you."

"Enough your plane is waiting," Uncle said and then turned to me. "And Miss. Moretti your family will be waiting for you and your father when you return." He turned and left Dominic hesitated a moment before following after him. I looked up at Fenix with disbelief. I waited until we were alone in the car.

"Were you even going to tell me?" I whispered.

"After we visited with them I was going to tell you he has to come back with us. I'm sorry Kay but this is just how it has to be."

"You're apologizing for something you haven't done yet. Here's an idea don't do it," I suggested sarcastically.

"It's a part of the business. Doing things you don't always agree with." He said tensely. Jamal and Shane were in the back of the car and I couldn't think with them listening to everything.

"Get them out," I said looking back. He didn't respond. "Fenix they get out or I do," I said putting my hand on the door.

"Are you going to jump out of a moving car?" he asked.

"Do you doubt that I will?" I responded. He gripped the wheel tightly and then pulled over.

"Get out," he commanded. I opened my door but Fenix reached over and closed the door. "Not you," he said locking it.

"Sorry guy's part of the job doing things you don't agree with," I said as they got out. They were smart enough to not complain or say anything at all. He began driving and I started to cry.

"I gave you what you asked for, what else can I do for you?" he asked trying to be gentle.

"Fenix I'm so scared," I admitted.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. I die before that happens."

"I know you would but that's not what scares me."

"What are you scared of?" he asked inhaling deeply.

"You."

I saw the shock momentarily cross his face before he masked it. He reached over and unbuckled my seat belt. He wrapped his right arm around my chest and yanked me onto his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and kept crying. He kissed the top of my head and said nothing, just as I expected.

"What if I don't want this? If I wanted to leave, what would you do?" I asked steadying my voice.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked in with no emotion.

"No but what if I decide I want to, would you let me leave? Would you come with me like my dad did with my mother?"

"You can't just leave. When we get married you're in the family. If we were ever to get divorced then you could go back to America but you would still be in the family and expected to act like it. Kay nothing bad is going to happen to you," he said gripping me tighter.

"I was with your brother for less than twenty four hours and he hit me. He acted like it was nothing; I don't want that to be the family surrounded by me."

"My brother is a complete fool with disregard for all the rules. When we get married no one will ever lay a hand on you again. If they ever do that person will lose a hand," he promised.

"What about you? Are you going to stop hitting me when we get married?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and paused for a very long moment. "Why are you concerned about all of this suddenly?" he finally asked.

"The old saying goes you don't get to choose your family right? Well my parents went to a lot of trouble to make sure I wasn't a part of this one and I think that means something," I said tentatively.

"My family is the most prestigious family in all of Italy. People kill to get in our good graces," he said tensing up.

"People kill to get away too," I added.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop. I looked out the window and saw that we were at an airport hangar. Fenix in haled and exhaled deeply before opening the door, he gestured for me to get out and I did. I waited for him to get out and when he did he walked past me and headed straight for the plane. I waited by the car until he realized I wasn't following him. A car pulled up a minute later with Jamal and Shane in it.

"Come on Kay the plane is waiting for you," Jamal said grabbing my arm and dragging me with him. I pulled away and went back to leaning against the car. Jamal looked shocked. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked now angry.

"Fenix just told me that the next person who puts a hand on me will lose it, so don't touch me," I said confidently.

"Is that so? Well I have direct orders to get you on the plane so I suggest you follow me and then we won't have any problems," he responded trying to calm back down.

"The only way I'm getting on the plane is if Fenix comes and gets me," I responded.

"You sure seem to be acting spoiled. But fine if you want to wait here until Boss decides to come get you then it's your funeral." Jamal walked towards the plane and I stood waiting. A minute later I saw Fenix coming out of the plane. He looked angry but I wasn't going to back down.

"Is this how it's going to be? You walk away when you're angry so you don't hit me?" I asked as he came into ear shot.

"Are you trying me make me angry? You're doing a hell of a job," he responded.

"I just want to talk to you, hit me then if that's what it takes!" I challenged.

He took a step closer and pounded his fist into the car door. There was a small dent when he pulled away. I could see his hand was bleeding; I grabbed it lightly and looked it over in my hands.

"You weren't supposed to hurt yourself," I said kissing his hand.

"I was supposed to hurt you, that's what you wanted right?" he wrapped his arms around me; I knew he was still very angry because his grip was tight around me.

"Why do you get so angry?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Because I'm scared," he said pulling me tighter. I wiggled my way back so I could see his face.

"What could you possibly be scared of?" I asked doubtingly.

"Losing you," he admitted looking off in the distance.

I looked at him in disbelief. He didn't look at me for a long time. "I don't plan on going anywhere without you," I said pulling myself tighter in his arms.

"I'm going to do things that you're not going to like and I can't change that. But I can change things so your happier, just tell me some small things that I can work on," he said picking me up and walking us towards the plane.

"More alone time, less anger, and no more having Jamal and Shane hitting me, only you get to touch me," I said satisfied with my requests. "And I can fix something if you would like."

"I don't know about the anger part but the first one will be done for sure and sometimes I'm going to need Jamal or Shane to get you and it might be against your wishes sometimes."

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"And you could work on being more cooperative; doing thing without making a fuss about it so I won't be as angry." We had made it on the plane and Shane and Jamal were sitting at the table breaking out a deck of cards.

"And I think that I should get to be a boss too. So Shane and Jamal have to listen to me too," I added whispering it so only Fenix would here. He looked at me and frowned. "At least to an extent?" I asked.

"No, but I appreciate the effort


End file.
